The Last Night
by Redpapillon
Summary: [CHAPTER 01 - LET ME BE YOUR...] - Kini, kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan, Jellal mengecup pelan bibir gadis berambut Scarlet itu. Kemudian ia sedikit mendorong bibir gadis itu menggunakan Lidahnya dan berhasil memasukan lidah itu dalam bibirnya. Kini lidah mereka saling bertemu, mereka bertukar saliva, Wajah erza sekarang sangat merona. Kini ia dapat menikmati sebuah kenikmatan


**The Last Night**

 **WARNING! 18+ Alert**

 **Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet**

 **Story by: Redpapillon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erza Scarlet melepaskan kuncurinnya, rambut panjang berwarna scarlet jatuh terurai mengenai kedua benda indah terpampang ditubuhnya, pergelangan tangan itu bergerak menuju tengkuk leher, dan beralih kepada seutas tali—membukanya. Kaki lentik itu kemudian berjalan menuju _bathub_.

Ia menghela nafas—memejamkan kedua matanya, dan bersantai. Tangan kanannya menggosok permukaan lengan kiri—bergantian. Tangan itu beralih menuju badannya, membasuh kedua benda itu dengan halus dan sedikit meremas. Tangannya kembali beralih menuju pusar—selangkangan—dan tempat sensitive itu.

Erza Scarlet kembali menghela nafas, bangkit dari bathub itu dan menghampiri sebuah handuk yang berada tepat disamping _wastafel_. Handuk itu bergerak mengikuti lengannya—keseluruh tubuh—dan rambut.

 _Tingtong.._

Bel pintu rumahnya terdengar nyaring. Erza menuju pintu dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melapisi tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai begitu mendapatkan pria berambut biru dengan tato dibagian mata kanannya. Ia juga melihat hal serupa dibibir pria itu, dan menemukan tatapan penuh antusias yang terpancar dimata pria itu

" _So, are you ready for do this tonight?"  
_

**CHAPTER 1 – Let Me be Your…**

22 June, Magnolia, Fiore

Erza Scarlet menyesap tehnya sambil membaca komik yang digenggamnya. Hari ini adalah hari bersantainya. Semua orang membutuhkan itu, dan hal itu juga dibutuhkan oleh sosok Erza. Tidak ada misi dan hal ini bagus.

Walaupun ia dikenal sebagai salah satu penyihir terhebat, rajin, dan pintar di guildnya, _Fairy Tail._ Master Makarov memberinya waktu bersantai selama sebulan, dan Erza menyetujuinya. Master sudah tau, bahwa kinerja kerja Erza adalah yang terbaik. Erza menutup komiknya, dan beralih pandang ke sepiring _Cheesecake_ favoritenya. Ia mengambil sepiring _Cheesecake_ dengan antusias—memakannya.

Selesai, Erza berjalan keluar guild. Ia merasa sedikit udara segar akan membuat harinya semakin tenang, dan santai. Ia tersenyum kebeberapa warga fiore yang menyapanya. Pandangan itu beralih kesebuah toko pakaian. Ia berhenti dan menatap pakaian itu tepat didepan toko. Wajahnya memerah, memikirkan hal aneh yang akan terjadi jika ia memakai pakaian itu. Erza berjalan memasuki toko itu, entah apa yang membuat kakinya berjalan menuju toko itu.

"Selamat siang, ah—nona! Coba lihat siapa yang datang, Nona Erza. Ada yang bisa saya bantu untukmu, nona?"

Erza tersenyum, dan mengangguk singkat.

"Apakah.. disini ada ukuran ku?"

"tentu saja ada, biarkanlah aku mengukurnya terlebih dahulu"

Erza menyetujui pemilik toko untuk mengukurnya

"Wow wow, _seriously? I'ts a big size._ Apa kau dan pasanganmu yang sudah membuatnya jadi sebesar itu?"

Rona merah kembali memancar dikedua pipi putih dan mulusnya itu

"A-apa? T-tidak, Tidak! Pasangan saja tidak ada bagaimana cara aku membuatnya tanpa pasangan, benarkan?"

"Hahaha baiklah nona, toko ini lengkap. Kami menyediakan yang terbaik untuk yang terbaik. Dari sini, kau lurus saja, tak lama menemukan persimpangan, belok lah kekanan. Disitulah ukuranmu berada nona"

"hm, terimakasih"

Erza menyusuri toko menuju tempat yang ia cari. Dengan kedua tangan, sesekali ia memegang benda empuk, menggumpalnya itu. Benarkah punyanya sebesar itu? Tak ada salahnya dicoba terlebih dahulu bukan?

Erza mengamati seuluruh model dan beraneka ragam warna untuk ukurannya itu. Matanya beralih kewarna merah gelap—meraihnya. Ia melihat kamar pas, untuk mencobanya. Bentuknya hampir seperti _lingerie_ disisi kanan-kirinya dengan rombe-rombe, ditengahnya terpampang jelas benda cantik yang belum pernah tersentuh sekalipun itu. Bahannya ketat, membuat dua buah gumpalan empuk itu bertabrakan, rapat.

Erza tersenyum, sesekali ia berpose dan memfotonya dengan iPhone 6s nya. _Seksi,_ ya itulah kata pertama yang berada dibenaknya. Ia kembali melepaskan sebuah _bra_ merah gelap itu. Erza kembali menuju kasir

"Pilihan yang bagus nona, aku harap pasangan mu menyukai—eh, maksudku aku harap kau nyaman menggunakannya. Terimakasih"

Erza berjalan keluar dengan menggenggam plastic belanjaan. Matanya tidak berhenti melirik semua toko yang berada disisi kanan-kiri kota fiore.

 _Braak…_

Erza terjatuh, membuat ia duduk bersimpuh ditrotoar, tanpa ia sadari juga, plastic genggamannya pun terjatuh dan mengeluarkan isinya

"Ugh—ma-maaf.." Pria berambut biru itu mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit, kemudian beralih kepada gadis berambut scarlet yang ia tatap dan belanjaanya.

Pria berambut biru itu mengambil plastic belanjaan milik Erz, dan sedikit memekik begitu melihat benda merah yang sekarang telah digenggamnya

"H-hei! Kembalikan padaku!" Dengan sigap dan wajah yang berona merah, erza mengambil belanjaannya, dan memasukannya.

 _38B, astaga.. besar sekali._ Pria berambut biru itu bergumam

"M-maaf nona, aku benar benar tidak melihat jalan dan terlalu sibuk dengan Handphone ku."

"hm, tidak masalah. Aku pun juga tidak memperhatikan jalan" Erza memalingkan wajahnya, ia takut jika pria itu akan melihat rona merahnya.

Mereka terdiam, canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua,serentak dengan angin yang menyentuh mereka.

"H-hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa nama mu?"

"Erza, Erza Scarlet"

"b-benarkah? Kau.. kau adalah Erza dari guild _Fairy tail_ itu? Woah, aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali"

Erza tersenyum dan mengangguk

"jadi, nama mu?"

Pria itu menjulurkantangannya

"Jellal, Jellal Fernandes"

 _Jellal, Jellal Fernandez._

Erza menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah seminggu ia memikirkan pria itu. Pria yang bahkan baru dijumpainya dengan tidak sengaja. Hari ini ia merasa lelah, padahal misi saja tidak ia jalankan dan masih mempunyai waktu sekitar 3 minggu untuk bersantai.

"Erza, ada apa dengan mu?" Mirajane Strauss, gadis berambut putih cantik menatapnya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau hanya melihat timeline twittermu dan hanya menampilkan pria berambut biru dengan wajah sedikit tampan dan tattoo menggoda itu dan—astaga! Dia pacarmu?"

Erza terbelalak, ia tidak sadar kapan ia membuka twitternya dan mendapatkan foto pria berambut biru dengan tattoonya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jellal.

"A-apa? Tunggu, apa yang kau lihat itu benar benar bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan,

tch."

"Jika bukan, kenalkanlah dia kepada ku uuw! Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan, ah cute!"

"Jika denganku saja tak berhasil, bagaimana bisa dengan mu, huh?"

"Pria mana yang akan menolak wanita dengan ukuran _payudara_ 36C?"

"Bermimpilah! Bahkan punyamu kalah besar dengan punyaku"

Mirajane meninggalkan Erza dengan kesal. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui twitter milik pria itu yang bahkan ia saja tidak.. tunggu, ah ia ingat bahwa kemarin Ia sempat bertukar social media dan bertukar nomor handphonenya dengan jellal. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Erza menghela nafas panjang, sesekali membaringkan kepalanya yang berat diatas meja. Matanya menatap keseluruh penjuru guild. Ya, benar. Hanya dialah seorang yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Hanya dia, diantara rekan-rekannya.

Kalian bisa melihatnya bukan? Bahkan kalian bisa menemukan Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang berada disudut ruangan guild ini dan entah pikiran kotor apa yang merasuki Natsu, dan suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Lucy. Erza merona merah, gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya dan beralih kepada Juvia dan Gray yang sedang duduk di meja keempat dari sebelah kanannya.

Erza melihat Juvia yang sibuk bersandar dipundak Gray, dan sibuk bermain dengan kedua pipi Gray dengan tangannya.

"Hentikan lah Juvia!" Suara Gray terdengar keras

"Ma-maafkan Juvia, Gray-sama" dengan wajah memelas dan memohon

"H-hei, Juvia…"

Juvia menoleh, dan terbelalak begitu menyadari Gray, pria yang dicintainya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut dibibirnya.

"wajahmu menyebalkan, jadi ku cium."

Rona merah terpampang jelas diwajah Juvia, untuk kedua kalinya Gray mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir gadis itu, kali ini dengan sedikit bernafsu. Erza melihat Juvia dengan perasaan yang sudah pasti menikmatinya. Gray kembali melumat bibir mungil Juvia, mereka kembali bertukar saliva dengan sedikit mencumbu leher gadis itu. Suara desahan kecil dihasilkan oleh Juvia, membuat Erza memendamkan wajah dibalik tangannya. Mengamati mereka seperti itu membuat Erza merona merah, dan.. sesuatu.. _aneh_ mulai merasukinya.

"Hei, coba lihat! Ada promnight!" Suara gadis berambut cokelat dengan _sake_ ditangannya terdengar. Cana Alberona, gadis berpakaian setengah bugil itu memikat perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di guild—menuju madding.

"Natsu! Ayo kita ikut!"

"yang benar saja Luce, aku tidak bisa berdansa"

"Gray-sama!"

"Ya,ya aku mengerti"

"Mirajane, ingin ikut?"

"Tentu Laxus, dengan senang hati"

"Pasti acara ini akan seru"

"ya benar, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang"

Erza hanya menatap madding dan membacanya sekilas diantara kerumunan orang. Ia menghela nafas, antara tertarik dan tidak tertarik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi madding dan kembali duduk di bangku yang ia tempati

"N-natsu, sepertinya ada sedikit kendala.."

"soal apa?" Lucy menunjuk Erza.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, dan Laxus menghampiri gadis berambut scarlet itu. Lucy mengambil tempat tepat disamping Erza dan mengelus punggungnya

"Hei Erza, Promnight tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau bisa datang dengan atau tanpa pasangan, semua orang bisa menikmatinya"

"Ya, Lucy benar Erza-san. Juvia tidak akan membiarkan mu kesepian"

Erza tersenyum melihatpara rekan seperjuangannya menyemangatinya. Tapi.. hei! Siapa bilang Erza akan merasa kesepian dengan atau tanpa seorang kekasih disampingnya? Dia adalah wanita yang tangguh, benar bukan?

"Natsu, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Menyebalkan sekali, bodoh"

Satu meja menatap kearah Natsu, menatap wajahnya yang sedang berpikir. Orang itu tampak bodoh, berpikir saja dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Erza! Aku tau, kau harus ikut dengan kami, malam ini, ke promnight itu! Aku kenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa menemani mu di promnight nanti. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, HAHAHA!" Natsu tertawa penuh kemenangan

"Jangan bilang kau mengusulkannya dengan pria itu, Natsu"

"Ya, kau benar Mira. Lagi pula, dia orang yang baik dan tampan, dan.."

"Oh aku tau! Erza! Benar! Kau harus ikut dan ku jamin, kau akan menyukainya sesuai dugaanku dan kau tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi."

Erza hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman temannya yang begitu konyol. Ya begini lah _fairy tail_. Gila, membahagiakan, aneh, jorok, dan tentu, _sex priority._

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan ikut"

"Benarkah? Bagus! Kau harus menemaniku membeli baju sekarang, Erza!" Lucy bersemangat.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu! Ayo kita berangkat"

"Jadi, siapa pria yang Natsu maksud,huh?"

"Itu… Ah, rahasia! Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"

"Sungguh jawaban yang tidak berguna, Lucy" Lucy hanya terkekeh.

"Untung saja ada kau disamping ku Erza, Kau kuat sekali membawa semua belanjaanku ya"

"Dengan senang hati, tapi aku belum mendapatkan baju—"

"hahh! Benarr! Bajumu! Bajumu! Astagaaaa…. Ayo kita bergegas, hari semakin sore disini" Lucy menarik lengan Erza dan mengajaknya berlari sedikit cepat

 _Di butik Fiore…  
_

"Yang ini?"

"tidakk…"

"yang ini?"

"Tidak.."

"Oh ayolah Lucy, ini sudah ke lima belas kalinya kau bilang tidak"

"Ssst, lakukan saja agar kau mempesona Erza"

Dengan helaan nafas, Erza kembali berganti pakaian

"Yang ini?"

"hm? A-astaga!"

"Apa?"

"K-kau.. kau…"

"Aneh?" Lucy menggeleng

"Tidak pantas?" Lucy kembali menggeleng

"Lalu?"

"Menakjubkan! Kau luar biasa menakjubkan Erza! Balutan Dress ungu panjang yang menampilkan paha dan kakimu yang indah terkesan seksi, bagian dada sedikit memperlihatkan belahan payudaramu, waw! Kau sangat cantik! Aku yakin dia akan menyukaimu"

"tch, tidak penting. Sekarang ayo kita bayar dan pulang. Aku lelah"

"Baiklah baikk"

"Erza, bagaimana jika sore ini kau mandi dirumah ku agar aku dan Cancer dapat mendandani mu?"

"baiklah"

"Ahhh, aku benar benar tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Berdansa dengan Natsu dibawah alunan music DJ, dibawah lampu sorot saat dengn lantunan music klasik, menghabiskan malam bersama, dan tentu berciuman penuh gairah di dance hall nanti"

"tch, membosankan"

"Kau akan menyukainya jika kau mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu"

"tidak akan"

"yang kau bilang seperti itu, kau tidak akan tau seberapa nikmatnya ciuman itu dan kau akan memintanya lagi dan lagi"

"cukup.."

"..apalagi jika kekasihmu mulai bergerak menuju lehermu dan memberikan bekas merah yang akan tertera jelas dileher mu dan…"

"cukup.."

"..kemudian kekasihmu akan bermain main kecil menggunakan jemarinya, dan tangannya untuk meremas sedikit bagian payudara mu. Ohh itu sungguh sensasi yang luar biasa dan aku jamin kau.."

"CUKUP, LUCY! Aku sudah mengerti"

"Hei, wajahmu memerah Erza"

"Oh, ayolah! Hentikan Luce, kau membuatku muak"

Lucy tertawa puas, Ia menyukai ekspresi itu. Ekspresi Erza yang benar benar merona merah

"Sudah sampai! Ayo masuk"

Erza melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar kost yang Lucy tempati. Ruangannya tidak begitu kecil, tapi ini cukup nyaman untuk ukuran sebuah kamar. Erza merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menunggu gilirannya untuk mandi. Hari ini benar benar hari yang melelahkan, ditambah tadi ia harus berbelanja dengan wanita yang merepotkan, Lucy.

"Erza, _Wakeup!_ sebentar lagi jam tujuh dank au belum bersiap. Ini handuk mu, mandilah.."

Erza mengusap kedua matanya—meraih handuk—berjalan kekamar mandi. Ya, iya butuh air segar untuk menghilangkan kantuknya.

Lucy yang sudah rapih dan cantik dengan dress hitam selututnya ditambah heels hitam, aksesoris, tas yang tadi ia beli dengan rambut panjang disanggul menampilkan kesan berkelas. Lucy meraih handphonenya, dan menekan simbol telepon, ia melihat nama Natsu yang tertulis di layar handphonenya, dan menelfonnya.

"Halo, Natsu? Apa kau sudah memberi taunya?" senyuman Lucy mengembang.

"Baguslah, jadikan malam ini malam terbaik untuk mereka berdua"

Erza keluar dari kamar mandi sekiranya ia sudah siap untuk didandani. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang ramping, melihatnya agar terkesan tidak aneh dan menarik untuk dilihat.

"Er-za…"

"Aku tau, ini menakutkan"

"Tidak-tidak! Kau luar biasa, dan akan semakin luar biasa dengan bantuan cancer"

Lucy meraih kunci cancernya dan..

"Terbukalah gerbang kepiting: Cancer!"

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Ebi" Cancer menyapa majikannya.

"Cancer, bisakah kau dandani Erza secantik mungkin?"

"Dengan senang hati, Ebi"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Cancer memotong sedikit rambut Erza, merapihkannya hingga tatanan rambut rapih bisa terlihat jelas dikepala Erza. Erza dengan tenang menikmati setiap gerakan atau tataan rambut yang dilakukan oleh Cancer. Tangan Cancer terhenti, dan ia sedikit memberi hormat kemudian pamit. Cancer sudah selesai melakukan tataan rambut yang ia beri kepada Erza. Erza memandang wajahnya yang terpampang jelas didepan cermin. Dress ungu, tataan rambut, dan perhiasan yang melengkapi memberikan kesan seksi, _glamour_ , dan benar, menakjubkan!

Erza berjalan menuju Lucy, dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena heels tinggi yang ia gunakan namun sesaat ia bisa mengendalikannya. Erza tersenyum, bergerak dan bergaya ala supermodel di red carpet. Gadis yang berada didepannya menatapnya penuh kagum, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan handphonenya begitu menatap Erza.

Erza Scarlet, gadis berambut Scarlet yang tangguh kini tampil mempesona bak tuan putri.

Natsu menggenggam handphonenya, menunggu sambungan yang akan menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Halo?" suara pemuda terdengar diujung sana

"Hei.. sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi"

"ini.. Natsu? Wah sudah lama. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Luar biasa"

"Gray?"

"Dia juga luar biasa sobat.."

"Apa dia bersama kekasihnya?"

"Juvia maksudmu? Tentu"

"Dan kau bersama Lucy mu?"

"sekarang tidak, tapi nanti iya. Oh ya, kami akan mengunjungi sebuah promnight. Aku bersama Lucy, Mira berama Laxus, dan Gray bersama Juvia. Apa kau ingin ikut?"

"Aku tidak tau tapi.."

"Katakan saja Ya, karena akan ku kenalkan kau dengan salah satu teman terbaikku"

"jangan Tanya padaku, intinya kau akan kagum dan terpesona dengannya" Lanjut Natsu

"Baiklah, aku ikut"

"Kalau begitu, kunjungilah Club Fiore jam 7, tepat waktu! tunggu aku dan yang lain. Sambil menunggu, kau boleh minum minum sesukamu. Usahakan jangan mabuk dulu sobat! Kau akan menyesalinya sebelum kau melihat yang satu ini"

"Hahah baiklah baiklah, aku akan bersiap siap"

"Tepati janjimu, Jellal Fernandes"

"Lucy! Keluarlahhh" Mirajane berteriak

"Hei Erza, mereka sudah sampai. Ayo kita pergi"

Mereka berjalan keluar, menghampiri semua yang sudah menunggu mereka

"Natsu!" Lucy berlari dan memeluk Natsu

"Waw, kau sangat cantik"

"Dimana Erza, Luce?" Tanya Juvia

"Itu.."

Erza melangkahkan kakinya, heels ini mungkin belum terbiasa dikakinya, namun Erza adalah wanita yang tangguh, dan Multitalent. Hal ini bisa sangat mudah ia kendalikan. Ia menatap semua mata yang memandang kearahnya, dan tersenyum.

"E-er..za, kau kah itu?

"Waw, aku bahkan tidak dapat mengenalimu"

"Sungguh.. sungguh cantik!"

"Gray-sama, jaga pandangan muu"

"Tch, berisik. Biarkan aku menikmatinya"

"Laxus."

"sudah kubilang Laxus, Tatapan seperti itu hanya boleh dilakukan kepadaku.

"Dia menganggumkan bukan?" Lucy tersenyum menatap Erza

"Ya, menganggumkan.. maksudku, sangat mengagumkan"

"Tch, berlebihan. Ayo, kita pergi"

Mereka beranjak pergi menaiki sebuah mobil limousine dilengkapi supir pribadi milik Natsu.

"Kau tidak mabuk?" Erza menatap Natsu dengan khawatir

"Tidak, wendy sudah memberikan obatnya kepadaku"

"Kekuatannya maksudmu?"

"Ya, untuk menjaga agar aku tidak mual selama dijalan"

Dengan berbincang bincang, tertawa, bertengkar, dan semuanya dilakukan selama dalam perjalanan, mereka telah sampai di Club Fiore. Tempat itu ramai, banyak orang berbincang, tertawa, bercanda, berciuman, bercumbu tidak tau malupun ada dimana mana. Natsu menyeringai menatap Lucy dan berhasil membuat gadis itu merona merah.

 _Semoga kau sudah didalam, Jellal_.

Mereka memasuki pintu utama club, tidak kalah dengan diluar didalam pun sangat ramai. Natsu mencari sesosok orang yang ia kenali, namun tak kunjung ia dapat sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan

"Mencariku, Dragon Slayer?"

"Jellal! Kau disini rupanya"

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Oh baiklah, kau harus ikut denganku" Natsu membawa Jellal bersamanya menghampiri teman-teman yang menunggunya.

"Hei sobat, coba tebak siapa yang aku bawa?"

"Jellal! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu" Mirajane memeluk Jellal erat untuk melepaskan rindunya

"Wow, wow, sudah cukup nona!" Laxus menarik lengannya

"Jel, akan ku kenalkan kau kepada kekasih cantikku, Lucy. Lucy, ini Jellal"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" Lucy mengulurkan tangannya

Jellal tersenyum dan membalas jabatannya.

"Jellal, kenalkan.. tch, wanita merepotkan ini…"

"Juvia, Juvia adalah kekasih Gray-sama. Juvia senang berkenalan denganmu Jellal"

Dengan mengernyitkan sedikit dahinya, Jellal membalas jabatan Juvia. Kini, mata hitam itu beralih menuju seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Gadis itu.. ya, Gadis berambut Scarlet yang ia temui itu menatapnya. Jellal menyeringai, begitu mendapatkan gadis berambut Scarlet hadir diacara promnight ini. Ia bisa menatap mata itu, mata yang terbelalak kaget begitu tatapannya beradu dengan dirinya, begitu mata mereka bertemu. Jellal bisa melihat jelas, wajah rona merah yang terpampang jelas dikedua pipi itu.

Jellal menghampiri gadis itu, membuat Erza bergidik tak bisa pergi dan malah membuat ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Kini, mereka berada disentral teman-temannya. Senyuman Jellal mengembang, Rona merah kembali terlihat diwajah Erza

"Kau?"

"Scarlet?"

Erza tau, dan Jellal pun juga tau, semua orang yang—berpasangan—kekasih kekasih itu menatap mereka dengan bingung. Erza tidak menghiraukannya, hal serupa juga dilakukan Jellal. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah bertatap dan tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian saling mengenal?" Natsu membuka suaranya

Jellal menatap Erza dan tersenyum, kemudian menatap Natsu

"Sebenarnya kami pernah bertemu.."

"Seberapa sering?"

"Satu kali tapi…"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau mau mendengarkan atau tidak, Natsu?"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku hanya tidak tahann. Oke, ceritakan"

"Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menabraknya karena aku sangat sedang focus dengan handphoneku. Kemudian ia juga tidak sengaja menabrakku yang katanya ia sedang sibuk melihat lihat toko yang berada di fiore entah benar atau tidak.."

"Tch, itu serius"

"Baiklah—kalian bisa dengar sendiri bahwa ia benar benar menabrakku dengan tidak sengaja. Dan disitulah, Aku mengenalnya"

"Dan kalian tidak pernah bertemu lagi?"

Natsu melihat kedua lawan bicaranya itu menggeleng.

"ah maksudku bertemu." Jellal yakin Erza mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia berbicara seperti tadi

"Bertemu disini maksudnya"

"Tch, jawaban yang bodoh" Jellal hanya tersenyum

Kini giliran music klasik mengisi seluruh ruangan dancehall di club ini. Natsu dan Lucy berdansa, begitu juga dengan Mirajane dan Laxus, juga Gray dan Juvia. Hanya kedua insang itu yang tidak berdansa dan hanya memilih duduk bersantai disebuah sofa.

"Jadi, kehidupanmu di guild mu seperti ini, Scarlet?"

"Yap, hanya melihat mereka bermesraan didepan publik seperti itu"

"Kau tidak tertarik?" Erza menatap pria berambut biru disampingnya kemudian kembali menatap teman-temannya yang berdansa.

"May i?" Jellal mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak gadis berambut scarlet disampingnya berdansa

"Ya.. kurasa tidak masalah" Erza menyambut uluran tangan Jellal dengan tangannya. Mereka berjalan menuju dance hall dengan bergenggaman tangan.

Tangan talenta milik Jellal merangkul pinggang kecil gadis yang menjadi pasangan dansanya, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan gadis itu. Erza meletakan tangan kirinya di pundak kanan Jellal. Kini, mereka berdansa mengikuti lantunan music klasik.

Mereka berdansa seakan lupa dengan dunia yang berada disekitar mereka. Kini mereka menjadi sebuah sentral diantara para pengunjung lainnya. Mereka berhasil membuat para pengunjung terkesima, terpesona, dan kagum.

Natsu dan yang lain menyeringai bangga, dengan semua ide kreatifnya yang sekiranya akan berhasil belakangan ini

"Ini pasti akan berhasil, hahahaha!" Natsu tertawa penuh kemenangan

"Heran, kebetulan sekali mereka sudah kenal" Lucy mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah tau Erza mengenalnya"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada kami?"

"Aku rasa, ide natsu bagus dan sayang sekali bila kuberi tau nanti rencananya akan gagal dan tidak berjalan semulus ini."

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Tadi pagi, kalau tidak salah. Erza sedang melamun, dan aku melihat yang ia lakukan hanyalah bermain dengan iPhonenya sambil membuka twitter. Dan kulihat, ia sedang me- _Stalking_ orang. Dan aku terkejut begitu ia membuka display picture Jellal di twitternya"

"apa kalian berpikir apa yang Juvia pikirkan?" mereka hanya menatapnya bingung

"Ohh ayolah, apakah Erza-san sudah mulai tertarik dengan Jellal-san? Atau mungkin ia melamun dan memikirkan Jellal-san sehingga ia tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya? Oh ayolah, Cinta pada tangan pertama itu benar adanya. Seperti Juvia dan Gray-samaaa"

"Tch, menyingkirlahhh!"

"Kau benar Juvia, lagi pula siapa juga yang tidak akan tertarik dengan wajah setampan Jellal bukan?"

"Ulangi ucapanmu Mira."

"Ayolah Laxus, kau saja tadi menatap Erza seperti itu. Kita impas"

"Ya teman-teman, kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. _This game, will be over with some kisses and a good havin sex_ " Natsu kembali tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan

Lampu sorot kini mengarah kemereka berdua, King dan Queen dansa diacara promnight ini. Sorak sorak bahagia dari semua penonton terdengar begitu music klasik telah selesai berbunyi. Jellal membungkukkan badannya, hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Erza dengan menyibakkan dressnya yang menampakkan paha putih mulus itu terlihat.

Jellal menggenggam tangan Erza untuk kembali menepi dari dance hall. Ia menatap gadis berambut scarlet yang lebih pendek 35 centi darinya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan Scarlet, dan sangat cantik"

Erza merasa kedua pipinya kini berona merah, kemudian senyum manisnya mengembang

"Terimakasih" mereka kembali berdansa, kali ini sedikit santai agar tidak mencuri perhatian orang banyak.

"Hei.. aku penasaran ada apa dibalik tangga itu, ingin menemaniku Scarlet?"

"Dengan senang hati"

Mereka menaiki anak tangga dan mencapai ujungnya. Dilantai atas sangat sepi. Disini tidak menyeramkan, melainkan menakjubkan. Banyak warna merah yang mendominasi tempat ini. Sebuah outdoor yang begitu luas, dilengkapi dengan taman indah yang bermacam macam bunga merah berada disana. Mata gadis itu beralih kesetangkai bunga merah cerah, menghirupnya dan tersenyum. Jellal memetik bunga itu dan memasangkannya ditelinga gadis itu. Jellal mengerjapkan matanya, dan tersenyum.

"Kau.. kau luar biasa cantik"

"Aku mohon, jangan berlebihan Jellal"

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku benar benar serius. Bunga ini benar benar cocok denganmu, terutama Rambutmu, yang memiliki warna scarlet yang bersinar sebagus ini"

"Terimakasih.." Erza menunduk dan tersenyum

"Hei lihat.. bintang jatuh. _Make a wish_ nona! Kau harus mengucapkan keinginanmu saat melihatnya"

"Baiklah.." mereka memejamkan matanya, Jellal kembali meraih jemari Erza.

"Apa sudah terkabul?"

"Menurutmu?" wajah Jellal merona. Erza juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kedua insang itu kembali bertatap muka, jaraknya kini sedikit dekat. Rona merah masih menjalar dikedua pipi mereka masing-masing. Jellal merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, akan kah ia mendapatkannya? Jellal juga yakin, apa yang dirasakan Erza sama seperti apa yang jantungnya rasakan.

Tangan Jellal kini beralih ketengkuk gadis berambut scarlet itu, mencoba menariknya lebih mendekat kearahnya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menatap gadis itu, tangannya beralih kebawah dagu gadis itu dan mengangkatnya pelan

"Scarlet.."

"L-let me be your….." gadis itu mengangguk.

Kini, kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan, Jellal mengecup pelan bibir gadis berambut Scarlet itu. Kemudian ia sedikit mendorong bibir gadis itu menggunakan Lidahnya dan berhasil memasukan lidah itu dalam bibirnya. Kini lidah mereka saling bertemu, mereka bertukar saliva, Wajah erza sekarang sangat merona. Kini ia dapat menikmati sebuah kenikmatan yang luar biasa, kenikmatan luar biasa yang lebih dulu dirasakan oleh teman-temannya.

Mereka masih bertukar Saliva, dibawah langit malam dan sinar bulan yang terang. Dengan sedikit dorongan lebih dalam dilakukan oleh Jellal untuk menikmati bibir mungil dan sensasi yang diberikannya untuk gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menuruni tengkuk leher gadis itu dan beralih kesebuah dua benda besar. Jellal meremasnya pelan, tetapi dengan masih menikmati ciuman dari gadis itu.

Ia mendengar Erza sedikit mengerang, dan hal itu yang membuat Jellal semakin menjadi tapi permainannya masih sangat halus ia lakukan untuk tidak terlalu bernafsu dan menyakiti gadis itu. Kini remasannya sedikit lebih kencang, kemudain ia beralih kesisi kiri gadis itu dan bermain dengan satu sisi payudara itu.

Jellal merasa kejantanannya sedikit mengeras, namun tidak ia hiraukan dan kembali memainkan payudara gadis yang berada didepannya. Ciuman itu kembali dilakukan, dan erangan Erza kembali terdengar. Jellal beralih menuju lehernya, dan mencium leher gadis itu dengan halus, sesekali menghisap leher gadis itu dan meninngalkan noda merah dilehernya. Menghiraukan erangan Erza yang menjadi, tangan kiri Jellal kembali turun mengikuti postur tubuh gadis itu. Tangan kirinya kini beralih keselangkangan gadis itu melalui belahan luas dari samping dress gadis itu. Jellal mengelus pelan permukaan halus paha gadis itu. Semakin kencang erangan yang dihasilkan Erza, semakin dilumatlah bibir gadis itu dengan bibir jellal. Jellal tau, ini merupakan daerah sensitifnya. Dan jellal mengerti itu. Mereka masih menikmati semua permainan yang mereka lakukan. Jellal tau, ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Erza, dan ini juga pengalaman pertama baginya, dan ia berhasil menguasai permainan pertama ini.

Bagi Jellal, bertemu dengan gadis ini adalah sebuah keanugerahan yang luar biasa. Dan Jellal bersyukur, bahwa Erzalah yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut Scarlet ini, Erza. Jellal adalah ciuman pertamanya.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeayy, first RATE M ASTAGA!  
aku tau ini bad bad bad wkwk  
tapi tolong yak omen dan kritik hehe ;)**


End file.
